


The Scream King

by breadedwasabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, can you spot them all, i love my ship, i put in nine cliches here, just a little bit of blood, my first time writing for this ship and i am thrilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadedwasabi/pseuds/breadedwasabi
Summary: Jongdae is a popular B-Movie "scream king." Money motivates his voice.He finds out terror motivates it even more when he becomes prey to some unseen evil.





	The Scream King

**Author's Note:**

> **Horror#:** D7  
**Title:** Scream King  
**Pairing:** Chen x Suho (SuChen)  
**Rating:** PG  
**TW:** Blood

Jongdae was panting hard, his legs were building up lactic acid and his breath was almost nonexistent. The night was dark, and the cobwebs were slowing his run down. He was too pristine-ly raised for his skin to accept the dust and webs on his bare arms. But tonight, in this pitch black manor, Jongdae doesn't give a fuck. He let out the loudest scream when he heard his chaser coming after him while grunting. The guy was probably running out of breath as well.

Jongdae looked back and he wished he didn't look. The guy was running at him at full force, face being obscured by a thick motorcycle helmet. Not to mention that the guy was waving around a big butcher knife that would probably be used to kill Jongdae.

He kept running, running, running.

Then he tripped.

He caught his breath then the mansion was filled with other sounds other than footsteps and panting.

It was filled with laughter.

"Sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry," Jongdae laughed, catching his breath, his hands in front of him while the rather thin wire of a light's power line was draping over his foot. The guy in the helmet was also laughing. He slipped the costume off then shook his head as he approached the man down. He held out his hand, which Jongdae accepted and pulled the other up. "This isn't part of the script, I'm so sorry, I didn't see the wire."

The lights went on and the set was suddenly too bright and Jongdae's assistants were rushing over to him, retouching his make-up. The blood on the corner of his mouth was running low and his make-up was about to be washed out by sweat from all the running. They had to retouch it to maintain the continuity from shot to shot. The director and production designers rearranged the set, placing everything into the right order before the chase scene was cut unfortunately.

Jongdae was laughing while he made small talk with the production designers. The sparkle in his eyes were genuine, as genuine as the tinkle in his voice while he talked to his staff.

"I'm actually not wearing contacts today that's why I didn't see the wire," he shared enthusiastically, tasting the sweet corn syrup mixture of the fake blood being applied to his face and to the corner of his up-turned lips.

Behind him, one of the staff gripped on a bottle with the initials "KJD" written in black marker.

"Places, everyone. Rolling in 10 seconds!" yelled the assistant director, holding the heavy clapperboard in her hands.

Jongdae smiled at the staff that catered to him then jogged over to the starting point of the chase scene. He inhaled and slumped back into character.

"Action!"

Once the magic word was said, and the slate was heard, Jongdae immediately started screaming and running down the hallways.

He kept running, running, and running.

\--

"See you tomorrow," the director waved at Jongdae. The smaller male reciprocated the wave with an eyesmile to match. He watched his boss walk back further into the set then he turned around and stepped inside his trailer, forgetting to lock the door behind him. He settled his bag full of his clothes on the small sofa and proceeded to strip down.

He needed to take the gunk off his face, since the fake blood is becoming too sticky for his own liking. The actor stepped into his small bathroom and started taking a shower.

Jongdae was in the middle of lathering his body when he heard a rustle outside his bathroom door. He stopped the water after wiping his face clean. A towel was wrapped around his waist soon after and he stepped out of the bathroom, peeking his head out.

"Hello?" He called out, his timid but deep voice was echoing across the small confines of the trailer. He hears a small clattering by the small kitchen so he takes small steps towards the offending noise.

He ends up screaming when he saw a familiar face holding onto a bottle of cold beer from his small refrigerator. "Oh god!"

"Sorry sweetie," the other person chuckled, placing the bottle of beer and kitchen knife he had in his other hand down on the marbled counter.

"Wait, why were you holding a knife?"

"Oh. Well," he stepped closer to the other male, mushing their lower halves together while he traced his eyes over Jongdae's features. "I was, thinking about opening the beer up."

"I have a bottle opener, love."

"I couldn't find it," the other replied simply. He then wrapped his arms around the other's soapy body.

"Wait, I'm still full of suds, Junmyeon," he giggled, weakly and halfheartedly trying to push his boyfriend away.

"Oh come on," the other teased, gently ushering the movie star to the bedroom, pushing him over the bed. Jongdae landed with a small 'oof' but didn't budge. He looked up at Junmyeon too eager, too pliant, that the older just immediately took off his shirt and began lapping at Jongdae's jaw (the part of his body where there's no soap). Jongdae feels the threat die down on the back of his throat as bubbles of pleasure spilled past his lips instead.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the shower, making out while lathering each other's body. They were done after a couple more minutes and they eventually ate the chicken wings that Junmyeon brought. No wonder he was looking for beer, Jongdae thought, smiling at his forbidden lover who had one hand holding onto his bottle of beer while the other hand was on Jongdae's thigh.

"I'll drive you home," the older said, swallowing the last drop of foam from the bottle. He gave Jongdae's thigh a soft squeeze.

Jongdae chuckled and shook his head, "You literally just finished a bottle of beer."

"Yeah, a bottle."

The younger paused, lacing his fingers through the nooks of Junmyeon's hand as encased the back of the other's hand on his thigh. "Everything okay in the office?"

"I think, my secretary knows."

Jongdae nodded solemnly, "Well, she is your secretary. Keeping tabs on you is part of her job, honey."

He pulled his hand away from Jongdae's only to snake it around the actor's waist to pull him closer. "If I win as senator, I win. If not," he exhaled, "Then I guess I'm gonna have to accept that the highest office I've ever handled was being a governor."

"You're my favorite governor," Jongdae commented, eyes turning into crescents as he peppered kisses over the other's cheek nearest him.

This little gesture made Junmyeon cheer up, "I better be."

\--

Jongdae gave in and let Junmyeon drive him back home to his dingy apartment. The place looked like one of his horror movie sets, except real life. There was only one working elevator since the other one is under repair (or so they say, it had the "OUT OF ORDER" sign taped on it for two years now). The aura itself gave off eerie vibes, but Jongdae finds it cozy.

"Thanks, governor," Jongdae hummed.

He shook his head and chuckled, "I should get this building fixed, or tidied up, at least."

"Oh don't bother," he laughed, gather his backpack from the floor of the passenger's seat after he unbuckled his seat belt. "It's nice," he clicked the door an inch open. "The cracks on the side of the building gives it an added personality."

Junmyeon winced, which Jongdae enjoyed. The actor leaned closer to give the politician's mouth a not-so-chaste kiss good night.

"Call me when you get home," the younger said.

Jongdae stepped inside the jangling elevator and prayed to the heavens it doesn't break tonight. He clicked on his floor button and waited for the doors to close. When he got to his floor and stepped outside the machine, he felt a wave of nauseating uncertainty hit him. He started walking to his room and was baffled to see his door ajar, a few inches seemed so little bit it hit Jongdae like a train. He was an actor, he always had to protect himself, his loved ones, and his home, from vicious beings that cannot see the line between fanatic and obsessive.

He didn't see anything missing, or got moved, and hoped that it didn't get touched. Once his initial review of his small living room was done, he shrugged it off and locked the door. It was just his actor brain at it again, he would hear Junmyeon say. He settled his things by the foot of the sofa then switched the television on for some background noise while he prepared overnight oats for tomorrow's shooting.

"Governor Kim Junmyeon was seen today at a local charity center," the reported announced, making Jongdae stop cutting up jagged pieces of dark chocolate for his oats. He literally had to stop and coo at his boyfriend. He transferred the bits into his Tupperware and was about to mix them with his favorite spoon that Junmyeon gave him (it has his and Junmyeon's anniversary date engraved into it), he heard rustling in his bedroom.

The panic overtook him and he wielded the spoon up instead of the knife he just used to cut up the chocolate, then walked slowly to the bedroom, keeping his distance from the walls. He held his oat-y spoon out and called out, "Hello?"

A person wearing a hoodie with a medical face mask and a huge pair of sunglasses stepped out while holding a knife a few feet away from him. Jongdae flinched at the reveal and let out a particularly loud yelp. He swung his spoon around, "What do you want!?"

The other just charged at Jongdae, making the other turn around and run towards the kitchen. He curses his tiny apartment because it offered him four feet of breathing and running space. He rapidly went out the door, shut it behind him and ducked the corner of the fire exit. He heard his door swing open but there was silence after that.

Jongdae had to cover his mouth with one hand to keep himself from breathing too loudly. After a couple of minutes he decided to head back to his apartment door. He opened it again and almost flew back in shock at the figure hunched over his overnight oats.

"Where'd you go?" Junmyeon's voice chimed through Jongdae's ears.

He dropped his spoon and jumped into Junmyeon's arms to engulf him in a hug. He sobbed a little before mumbling an "I was attacked" by the politician's shoulder.

"What?" The other asked, a look of concern washing over him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Jongdae nodded softly, pouting at the memory. "Wait," he pulled away when he realized, "what are you doing here?"

"There was a traffic in the highway up ahead, so I made a u-turn back."

Jongdae nodded, accepting the excuse and pulled the other closer to him. "Please tell me you're staying the night."

"I will, don't worry, I will."

\--

The next day happened without any situation. It was his last shooting day for the week and he couldn't be happier for the break. Junmyeon left right after Jongdae woke up and rushed back to work in his car. The shoot got wrapped at four in the afternoon and Jongdae waved everyone goodbye. He headed to his apartment again, making more conscious decisions and movements this time around.

It was quiet this time. No one and nothing disturbed his peace.

But it was seven and he got bored. He sent Junmyeon a quick text saying he was going to a bar and went his merry way. He wore a pair of leather pants and a long sleeved white button-up, spritzed on his cologne then hitched a ride (on a metered cab).

The bar was loud, colorful, and of you didn't know the owner it will bite you in the ass (by keeping you in the long ass waiting line), much like a beautiful bird. Jongdae ordered his drink, a shot of vodka, and reveled in the environment. He saw glints of the jewelry shining against the lasers but one person stood out. The person was dancing a little slower, head tilted down before turning to look at him. The person was making their way towards the bar, wielding a knife under their sleeve and showing it to Jongdae. The other dancers didn't seem to notice, too horny and too drunk to care.

But Jongdae saw and he is terrified. The vision was so familiar and he was scared down to his bones. He immediately fled and ran to the bathroom to lock himself in the last stall. He shut the lid and sat on the bowl with both his feet up, hugging it against his chest. He heard the loud sound of the door opening and closing and he felt his heart race and thump so hard that he felt it on his spine and on his sternum. He scrambled to his phone. Just as he was about to call Junmyeon, the signal bar flashed their nonexistent bars at him. No reception, the notification bar chimed silently afterwards. Jongdae kept his useless phone and kept quiet.

He covered his mouth again, shutting his eyes tight as he heard the previous doors get kicked open. The loud bangs were getting closer and closer to his stall. He saw a pair of grey Converse sneakers stop in front of his stall. He braced himself and let out a whimper because he knew that his time was up.

Before the door could get slammed into his stall, he heard retching coming from the main door followed by two other low voices that seemed to be laughing. He released a sigh of release when he stepped out the cubicle and ran outside the bar.

He ran to the nearest cab and told him where to go.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the City Hall. It was dark but he saw a familiar office's light still lit up. He paid the driver then ran towards the office. He saw Junmyeon's secretary sitting by her desk, fanning herself. It was pretty warm in the office, he must admit. He waved at her briefly then stepped inside the office. He saw Junmyeon buried in paper works, nose already becoming one with the pages he was reading.

"Junmyeon, I was attacked, again," the actor panted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jongdae," he cooed, standing up and walking over to his lover, arms held open.

That's when Jongdae saw it. The grey Converse shoes that looked so familiar.

"It was you?" He asked, hurt and broken.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" He panicked, rushing his way out the office and running out the office and to the stairs. How could his favorite governor do this to him, wanting to kill him.

He was already downstairs when he saw the familiar figure blocking his exit. The ominous knife was out and pointed at Jongdae, grey Converse and all. He didn't know how this was possible but he let out another scream.

"Junmyeon, stop! Please!"

"Stop what?" His voice was heard upstairs, calm but soon panicked when he saw the scene. "Oh god!"

"Exactly!" Jongdae yelled when the person wielding a knife charged at him.

Junmyeon ran down, chasing after the two. When he managed to reach them, he saw blood and a Jongdae doubled over, gripping on his calf. The killer had thrown the knife with enough force that it slashed the leather. Bloodied footsteps lead up to Jongdae's figure before stopping at him. His fingers were leaking with the blood while he tried restraining his cut manually. Junmyeon managed to tackle the killer down since they were unarmed and he did the unmasking like it was another Scooby-Doo cartoon.

"You?" Junmyeon and Jongdae exclaimed almost in unison.

"You belong with me, sir," the secretary panted, mascara staining her cheeks. She was in love with the charismatic leader, and when she found out about their relationship, she was heartbroken and sought out revenge.

The authorities were in the City Hall a few minutes later.

Junmyeon was openly holding Jongdae's hand in public while he was wheeled off on a gurney to the ambulance. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jongdae shook his head and squeezed the other's hand, "Why'd you have to be so good looking? Now I'm being targeted."

"I love you too."

"This is the first time we're saying this to each other but thank you, I love you too."


End file.
